Loving Him Was Red
by K-Unit
Summary: Dedication to the release of Taylor Swift's album RED :) What will happen when Edward finds Bella's songbook?
1. Red

"I'm almost done," I muttered, knowing he'd be able to hear me downstairs. I heard a faint chuckle in reply, as I hoisted my bag up onto my shoulders.

As far as Charlie was concerned, as was going to spend the weekend with my soon to be sister-in-law, Alice, but in reality I was going to spend time with Edward and the whole family.

The door to my bedroom opened and Edward was suddenly lying casually across my bed. I smiled slightly and shoved the last of my clothes into the overnight bag.

"What's this?" My heart stopped as I saw a familiar little red book in Edward's hands. I dropped the bag and tried to grab the book, unsuccessfully.

"It's nothing important." I said, unconvincingly.

He ignored me as he saw the words embroidered into the red, leather cover. I knew what they said, they read '_Songbook'_ in a flowing gold script.

"You write songs?" His perfect voice was shocked.

"Yes." I finally admitted, completely embarrassed.

He smiled wickedly, "You're definitely bringing this with you." He murmured, slipping it into my back and carrying the bag out the door, leaving me no choice but to follow.

I knew he would want to read the songs and I was dreading it.

...

We arrived at the Cullens' house rather rapidly,thanks to Edward's crazy driving. Alice collided with me once we walked through the door.

"Bella!" she squealed, "Come on! We're going to listen to you sing."

"What?" I gasped as she dragged me into the sitting room, "Alice I can't sing."

"Don't lie to me, Missy. I know you can sing!"

I flushed bright red, looking for an excuse. "I- I erm...I don't have a guitar! Can't sing without one." I said feigning disappointment.

She laughed a bell-like laugh and handed me one.

"What-how?" I stammered.

"It's Jaspers." She explained.

"You don't mind?" I asked, almost afraid to hold it.

"Of course not, it was my idea." He chuckled at my feelings of betrayal.

"You all really want to hear me sing?" I asked in shock.

Seven eager faces stared at me, I sighed and saw Edward smile.

"Fine," I said in defeat, "Edward can pick the first song."

He flicked through the titles before stating "Red."

I winced. "Are you sure?"

"Why?" Esme asked.

"I wrote it while you had all left." I whispered.

"I'd like to hear you're thoughts." He shrugged.

"Ok." I said, shakily. Jasper gave me some confidence and I smiled slightly before starting to strum.

**Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street **

"She knows a car other than Eddie's!" Emmett laughed

**Faster than the wind **  
**Passionate as sin, ended so suddenly **

Edward frowned slightly.

**Loving him is like trying to change your mind**  
**Once you're already flying through the free fall**  
**Like the colors in autumn**  
**So bright just before they lose it all **

Esme understood what she meant, she had loved Carlisle since that day she'd broken her leg.

**Losing him was blue like I'd never known**

Jasper seemed fascinated by the colours she put with the emotions she felt.

**Missing him was dark grey all alone**  
**Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met**  
**But loving him was red**  
**Loving him was red**

"The title." Rosalie sighed softly.

**Touching him is like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you**  
**Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song**  
**Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer**  
**Regretting him was like wishing you never found out love could be that strong **

"You regretted me?" Edward said sadly.

"I regretted that you weren't with me, that you left."

**Losing him was blue like I'd never known**  
**Missing him was dark grey all alone**  
**Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met**  
**But loving him was red**  
**Oh red burning red**

**Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes**  
**Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go**  
**But moving on from him is impossible**  
**When I still see it all in my head **

The Cullens seemed entranced by the song.

**Burning red!**  
**Darling it was red!**

**Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known**  
**Missing him was dark grey all alone**  
**Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met**  
**Cause loving him was red yeah yeah red**  
**We're burning red**

**And that's why he's spinning round in my head**  
**Comes back to me burning red**  
**Yeah yeah**

**Cause love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street **

"Bella, that was brilliant!" Alice sighed.

"Thanks." I said shyly.

"MY TURN TO CHOOSE!" Emmett yelled

* * *

_I do not own twilight or the song Red by Taylor Swift_

_What song will Emmett choose?..._

_R&R_


	2. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

"Whats this one?" Emmett asked, "We are never ever getting back together?"

I laughed loudly, while Edward winced.

"Is it about me?" He asked nervously.

"No, no of course not." I said through my giggles, "It's about Renee and an idiot she used to date before she met Phil."

Edward perked up immediately, looking curious.

"I want to hear it too!" He said eagerly.

Even Esme and Carlisle looked faintly curious.

"Ok then," I said and began to play a more upbeat tune on the guitar, tapping my foot along.

**I remember when we broke up the first time **

"She broke up with him often then?" Edward asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe." I muttered quickly.

**Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like**  
**We haven't seen each other in a month**  
**When you, said you, needed space, what? **

Emmett laughed loudly, causing me to wince slightly.

**Then you come around again and say**  
**Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change**  
**Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day**  
**I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you **

Esme frowned slightly, Renee didn't seem like the most responsible parent. Especially when her relationships were so muddled up

**Oooh we called it off again last night **

Edward nodded at Esme's thoughts, was this why Bella was so worried about marriage, had her mother's inability to have a serious relationship affected her so much.

**But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you**  
**We are never ever ever getting back together**  
**We are never ever ever getting back together**  
**You go talk to your friends talk**  
**To my friends talk to me **

I snorted.

"What?" Edward whispered. I paused to answer.

"He started mouthing off to his friends about Renee and they knew Renee's friends, so naturally they told her and she went crazy." I paused slightly remembering how hard it was to console her that day, "She was going to take a baseball bat to everything of his she could find, even him, it took me hours to calm her down."

I saw Esme frown, but shrugged it off thinking it was just the thought of Renee getting hurt.

**But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**

**Like ever...**

**I'm really gonna miss you picking fights**  
**And me, falling for a screaming that I'm right**  
**And you, will hide away and find your piece of mind with some indie record that's much cooler than mine **

"They liked to fight huh?" Jasper asked, sensing my sadness.

"A little." I smiled, with fake cheerfulness.

**Oooh you called me up again tonight**  
**But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you**  
**We are never ever ever getting back together**  
**We are never ever ever getting back together**  
**You go talk to your friends talk**  
**To my friends talk to me**  
**But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**

**I used to think, that we, were forever ever ever**  
**And I used to say never say never**  
**Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you**  
**And i'm like, i'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know**  
**We are never getting back together, like ever **

Emmett seemed highly amused by the conversation.

"I listened at the door," I explained to Alice's curious expression.

**We are never ever ever getting back together**  
**We are never ever ever getting back together**  
**You go talk to your friends talk**  
**To my friends talk to me**  
**But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**

**We, oooh, oooh, not back together, we**  
**Oh, getting back together**

**You go talk to your friends talk**  
**And my friends talk to me**  
**But we are never ever ever ever getting back together **

I stopped and they all grinned, except Esme, I wondered if she was ok.

"That was very well written, Bella." She complimented.

"I'd like to choose now, if that's ok, Bella?" Rosalie asked tentatively.

I stared shocked before stuttering my approval and Emmett gave her the book.

* * *

_I do not own the Twilight Saga nor do I own the song 'We are never ever getting back together' by Taylor Swift._

_Please R&R._

_Next song may not be out of the album RED. :)_


	3. Picture To Burn

"How about Picture To Burn." She asked in her delicate voice.

I blushed furiously. "Not that one," I said desperately.

"Why not?" Alice asked disappointed.

"I went through a phase where I was _very _angry with Edward, and it's not the most complimentary song." I said embarrassed.

"Aw, c'mon, Eddie knows you love him, he won't mind." Emmett pouted.

"I'm actually quite curious to hear it." Edward said, smiling crookedly at me.

"Fine...but I did warn you." I sighed.

**State the obvious**  
**I didn't get my perfect fantasy**  
**I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me **

Edward gaped at this. "Me love myself? More than you?"

**So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy **

"Obssessive maybe, but not so much the crazy." Alice chuckled, then apologised after Esme scolded her.

**That's fine; I'll tell mine your gay,**

Emmett was the first to react, as he burst into laughter. Even Carlisle, the mature, lifesaving doctor, couldn't help but chuckle. Edward looked like his puppy had been kicked.

** and by the way...**

**I hate that stupid old _volvo_ you never let me drive **

"My Volvo?" He whimpered.

**You're a redneck heartbreak**  
**Who's really bad at lying**  
**So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time**  
**As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn. **

"If I had the pictures," I frowned.

**There's no time for tears**  
**I'm just sitting here planning my revenge **

"You were really mad,"Edward said shocked.

"Really? What did you expect, Edward?" Alice tutted.

**There's nothing stopping me**  
**From goin' out with all of your best friends. **

Jasper and Emmett snorted at the look of horror on Edward's face.

**And if you come around**  
**Saying sorry to me**  
**My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be **

Esme smiled slightly, at least Charlie was responsible and would look after his daughter.

**'Cause I hate that stupid old _volvo_ you never let me drive**  
**You're a redneck heartbreak**  
**Who's really bad at lying**  
**So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time**  
**As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn.**

**And if you're missing me**  
**You better keep it to yourself**  
**Cos' coming back around here**  
**Would be bad for your health **

"I'm feeling pretty healthy right now." Edward chuckled.

**'Cause I hate that stupid old _volvo_ you never let me drive**  
**You're a redneck heartbreak**  
**Who's really bad at lying**  
**So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time**  
**In case you haven't heard**

**I really really hate that stupid old _volvo_ you never let me drive**  
**You're a redneck heartbreak**  
**Who's really bad at lying**  
**So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time**  
**As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn**

**Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn**  
**you're just another picture to burn**  
**Baby, burn... **

"Haha, I loved that song." Emmett laughed.

"It was very entertaining." Carlisle agreed, much to my bewilderment.

"Yes, yes, so amusing." Edward said.

"Don't worry love, I'm not mad at you anymore."

"That's a very good thing." He murmured, his breath washing over my face, dazzling me.

"I think I was crazy when I wrote this." I laughed.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked.

"When I was writing it, the Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn, part meant something a lot different to a picture." I admitted.

"You would set me on fire?" Edward stuttered.

"Not now," I said, "then maybe, but now I wouldn't dare, I love you too much silly."

"I love you too."

"My turn to choose," Alice trilled.

* * *

_I do not own twilight or the song 'Picture to Burn' by Taylor Swift._

_Please R&R_

_What do you think Alice is gonna choose?_


	4. The Best Day

"Best Day!"

"Really? That one?" I asked.

"What's wrong with that one?" Carlisle asked.

"It's strange, it's a mixture of memories and the childhood I wished I had." I said embarrassed. Esme looked like her worst fear had been confirmed.

"Just sing it Bellie, we aren't gonna give up." Emmett smirked.

I groaned and began.

**I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on **

Edward smiled, probably imagining a five year old me.

**I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run **

"Who?" Rosalie asked.

"My Mum." I said quietly.

**Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold**  
**I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home **

"Did this happen?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, when we came to visit Charlie."

**I don't know why all the trees change in the fall **

"Childhood Innocence." Esme smiled.

**But I know you're not scared of anything at all **  
**Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away**  
**But I know I had the best day with you today **

Esme smiled sweetly, it was such a pretty song.

**I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean**  
**I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys**  
**And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away**  
**And we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their names **

"That didn't happen." I admitted.

"What did?" Esme asked. I couldn't fathom her interest.

"She told me that it happens and I'd get over it."

**I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school**  
**But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you**  
**Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay**  
**But I know I had the best day with you today**

**I have an excellent father,**

"That is true." I said smiling.

** his strength is making me stronger**  
**God smiles on my little brother,**

"Brother?" Carlisle asked.

"I always wanted a brother." I admitted. I didn't see Jasper and Emmett smile slightly.

** inside and out, he's better than I am**  
**I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run**  
**And I had the best days with you**

**There is a video I found from back when I was three**

"I'd like to see this video." Edward smirked.

"That's not going to happen, I'm going to hide it." I warned.

"I'm a vampire." He stated.

**You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me**  
**It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs**  
**And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world **

"You really wanted a perfect family eh?" Jasper said sympathetically.

I just sighed.

**And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall**  
**I know you were on my side even when I was wrong **

_Well not always_

**And I love you for giving me your eyes**  
**For staying back and watching me shine**  
**And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to say**  
**That I had the best day with you today **

"That was very pretty Bella." Esme sighed.

"Thank you, Esme." I said embarrassed, "Would you like to choose next?"

"Of course dear."

* * *

_I do not own Twilight or the song 'Best Day' by Taylor Swift._

_Please R&R_

_What do you think Esme'll choose?_

_So this is quite a short chapter, so I'll probably add a little break into the next chapter after Bella sings, to make up for it. _


	5. Never Grow Up

"How about Never Grow Up?" Esme asked.

"I don't know, it could make you all uncomfortable." I said, glancing slightly at Rosalie, who was smiling lightly.

"Don't worry about us Bella, what's it about?" Rosalie asked softly.

"I wrote it for the mother of a child I used to babysit, the girl will by 15 now, so part of the song is set in the future." I said.

"Oh please sing it." Esme sighed.

"Ok then," I began strumming lightly.

**Your little hand's wrapped around my finger**  
**And it's so quiet in the world tonight**

I heard Rosalie's wistful sigh.

**Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming**  
**So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light**

I smiled lightly, that nightlight was scarier than the dark.

**To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret**  
**I'd give all I have, honey**  
**If you could stay like that **

Esme nodded in agreement, some children - like Bella - had to grow up far too fast.

**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up**  
**Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little **

Esme smiled softly.

**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up**  
**Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple**  
**I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart **

"Parents really do love their children unconditionally." Carlisle smiled.

**And no one will desert you**  
**Just try to never grow up, never grow up**

**You're in the car on the way to the movies**  
**And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off **

Bella smiled, she was familiar with this embarrassment.

**At 14 there's just so much you can't do**  
**And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots**  
**But don't make her drop you off around the block**  
**Remember that she's getting older too**  
**And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school **

Rosalie looked so sad, that I sincerely regretted agreeing to sing this song. But, upon seeing my expression she smiled reassuringly.

**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up**  
**Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little**  
**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up**  
**Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple**  
**No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred**  
**And even though you want to, just try to never grow up **

"Such a beautiful chorus." Edward whispered in my ear.

**Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room**  
**Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home**  
**Remember the footsteps, remember the words said**  
**And all your little brother's favorite songs**  
**I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone **

"Do you remember all that?" Jasper asked.

"Of course, except I know Renee's favourite songs."

**So here I am in my new apartment**  
**In a big city, they just dropped me off**  
**It's so much colder that I thought it would be**  
**So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on **

"So this is the future you thought up."

**Wish I'd never grown up**  
**I wish I'd never grown up **

"Being a child is so simple."

**Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up**  
**I could still be little**  
**Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up**  
**It could still be simple**  
**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up**  
**Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little**  
**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up**  
**Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple**  
**Won't let nobody hurt you**  
**Won't let no one break your heart**  
**And even though you want to, please try to never grow up**  
**Oh, don't you ever grow up**  
**Oh, never grow up, just never grow up**

"Oh, Bella that was lovely." Esme smiled.

"Thank you," I said shyly.

"Wow, is that the time? I need to make your dinner." Esme murmured.

"oh, it's fine, Esme. Really, I'll make it."

"Oh, Darling, let me do this, it's been so long since I've had someone to look after." She smiled, then said something too quietly for me to hear.

"Ok, if you're sure."

..

I washed my plate carefully, hoping not to drop, or chip it. I was sipping water slowly, getting ready for another round of singing. I didn't mind it so much, it was nice to finally share my songs with people.

I saw Jasper flicking through my song book, it must be his turn to choose.

* * *

_I don't own twilight or the song 'Never Grow Up' by Taylor Swift. _

_Please R&R_

_Thanks for the reviews, 3 songs have been suggested - Fearless, Sparks Fly and Our Song - I will put these on the list and Bella will sing them at some point if i can get the lyrics to fit. If anyone else has requests just tell me :) I promise to try them._

_Thanks everyone! :)_


	6. Mean

_This chapter will be 3rd person [an experiment]_

"I think I'd like to hear Mean." He said.

"I like that one." Bella smirked.

"What's it about?" Alice chirped.

"Just some girl at school," Bella said wickedly, before strumming the first chord.

**You, with your words like knives**  
**And swords and weapons that you use against me **

Weapons? Edward really hoped she didn't mean that literally.

**You have knocked me off my feet again**  
**Got me feeling like I'm nothing **

"You could never be nothing." Edward whispered.

**You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard**  
**Calling me out when I'm wounded**  
**You picking on the weaker man **

Jasper smiled slightly, the song was quite catchy.

**You can take me down with just one single blow**  
**But you don't know, what you don't know...**

**Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city **

"Or Forks." Bella chuckled.

**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**  
**Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me**  
**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**  
**Why you gotta be so mean? **

"Lauren?" Rosalie asked. Bella nodded.

"And Lauren."

**You, with your switching sides**  
**And your wildfire lies and your humiliation **  
**You have pointed out my flaws again**  
**As if I don't already see them **

"Don't let them get to you Bella, you're very pretty." Esme said.

**I walk with my head down**  
**Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you **

"There's no point trying to impress people like that." Emmett said, in a rare moment of wiseness.

**I just wanna feel okay again**

**I bet you got pushed around**  
**Somebody made you cold**  
**But the cycle ends right now **

"Good." Alice said, her voice hard.

**'Cause you can't lead me down that road**  
**And you don't know, what you don't know...**

**Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city**  
**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**  
**Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me**  
**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**  
**Why you gotta be so mean? **

_Yes, why?_ Esme thought sadly, _Why do humans cause each other so much pain?_

"I don't know." Edward answered Esme's thoughts.

**And I can see you years from now in a bar**  
**Talking over a football game **

"Football?" Alice asked.

"Well, she wouldn't be watching, more seducing."

**With that same big loud opinion**  
**But nobody's listening**  
**Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things**  
**Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing**  
**But all you are is mean**

**All you are is mean**  
**And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life**  
**And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean **

"Tell her how you really feel, Bells." Emmett laughed.

**But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city**  
**And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah**  
**Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me**  
**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**  
**Why you gotta be so?..**

**Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city (Why you gotta be so?..)**  
**And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so?..)**  
**Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so?..)**  
**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**  
**Why you gotta be so mean? **

"I must admit, that song is very good, I pity anyone who annoys you Bella." Carlisle chuckled.

"As do I." Alice trilled.

"It's just my way of venting." Bella admitted reluctantly.

"At least, you don't scream at people." Jasper said, wincing.

"When did you annoy Alice?"

"Yesterday, my ears are still ringing." Jasper said.

"Can vampires ears even ring?" I asked Carlisle.

"Of course not, what causes the ringing of ear is the-"

"You can lecture her later, Doc!" Emmett interrupted quickly, "Right now it's Eddie's turn to choose."

"Finally." Edward groaned in relief. He had been waiting ages and knew just what song he was going to choose.

* * *

_I do not own Twilight or the song 'Mean' by Taylor Swift_

_Please R&R_

_Thank You for all the song suggestions! I have them all listed down and will work through them in no particular order :) I'm always open to more suggestions, they'll be added to the list._

_What did you think of 3rd person? Do you prefer 1st or 3rd? Vote on the poll ;)_


	7. Ours

"Ours." He said quickly.

I smiled. This was one of my favourite ones.

"I only wrote it a few days ago, so it hasn't been checked over yet." I said.

"I'm sure it'll be perfect." He smiled, kissing my lightly on my forehead.

"Ok, then." I said, getting comfortable, "Here we go."

**Elevator buttons and morning air**  
**Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs**  
**If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares**  
**But right now my time is theirs **

"If it were up to me, my time would be spent with you, always." Edward chuckled.

**Seems like there's always someone who disapproves**  
**They'll judge it like they know about me and you **

"There is usually when it comes to love." Esme smiled.

**And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do**  
**The jury's out, my choice is you **

"If it helps, you're my choice too." Edward smiled.

**So don't you worry your pretty little mind**  
**People throw rocks at things that shine **

Emmett and Jasper snorted.

**And life makes love look hard**  
**The stakes are high, the water's rough**  
**But this love is ours **

"And ours alone."

**You never know what people have up their sleeves**  
**Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me**  
**Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles **

Edward hid his smile, why was Bella so worried about Tanya? She was perfect the way she was.

**But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine**

**And you'll say**  
**Don't you worry your pretty little mind**  
**People throw rocks at things that shine**  
**And life makes love look hard**  
**The stakes are high, the water's rough**  
**But this love is ours**

**And it's not theirs to speculate**  
**If it's wrong and **

"Too right, nobody should have the right to dictate your love life." Esme said venomously.

**Your hands are tough**  
**But they are where mine belong and**  
**I'll fight their doubt and give you faith**  
**With this song for you **

Edward smiled. She had actually wrote a song for _him._

**'Cause I love the gap between your teeth**  
**And I love the riddles that you speak **

"I don't." Emmett grumped.

**And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored **

"Tattoos?" Seemed to be the collective question.

Edward snickered and I blushed.

"Bella wrote her name on me." He laughed.

"I didn't know it was permanent marker!" I protested.

"She claims." Edward said, throwing his head back laughing.

"I'm just hoping Charlie doesn't see it before it fades." I laughed.

"He won't." Alice assured me confidently.

**'Cause my heart is yours**

**So don't you worry your pretty little mind**  
**People throw rocks at things that shine**  
**And life makes love look hard**  
**Don't you worry your pretty little mind**  
**People throw rocks at things that shine**  
**But they can't take what's ours**  
**They can't take what's ours**

**The stakes are high, the water's rough**  
**But this love is ours **

"That was amazing." Edward told me.

"Well, it needs some editing, but I suppose it could have potential." Bella said.

"No way, don't you dare edit that song Isabella Swan!" Alice glared.

"Ok," I muttered, frightened for my life.

"I would like to pick next." Carlisle said kindly.

* * *

_I do not own Twilight or the song 'Ours' by Taylor Swift._

_Please R&R_


	8. Eyes Open

"How about Eyes Open." Carlisle asked.

"Sure," I said happily, "I wrote this one when there was the threat of Victoria and the newborn army."

"Oooo." Emmett said eagerly.

I sipped some water from the glass Edward handed me the cleared my throat to begin.

**Everybody's waiting**  
**Everybody's watching**  
**Even when you're sleeping**  
**Keep your ey-eyes open **

"Good advice," Jasper murmured.

**The tricky thing**  
**Is yesterday we were just children **

"Not really," Emmett shrugged.

"It's a metaphor dumbass." Rosalie said, whacking him on the head.

**Playing soldiers**  
**Just pretending**  
**Dreaming dreams with happy endings **

"And we are getting our happy ending." Edward smiled.

**In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords**  
**But now we've stepped into a cruel world**  
**Where everybody stands and keeps score**

Carlisle was amazed, Bella had always been mature but the way she showed the contrast between childhood and adulthood, between peace and war, was in such an original artistic way that he found himself being astounded.

"I agree." Edward murmured.

**Keep your eyes open**

**Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown **

Edward smirked slightly, "You did cope with everything a lot better than we thought you would." he admitted.

**Everybody's watching to see the fallout**  
**Even when you're sleeping, sleeping**  
**Keep your ey-eyes open**  
**Keep your ey-eyes open**  
**Keep your ey-eyes open**

**So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard **  
**Every lesson forms a new scar **

I thoughtabout Jasper - the teacher throughout the fights - had gained a new scar, one that could never disappear.

**They never thought you'd make it this far **

"That's true, they thought we were all weak." Alice chirped.

**But turn around (turn around), oh they've surrounded you**  
**It's a showdown (showdown) and nobody comes to save you now **

"Except a fluffy tan wolf." Bella murmured fondly, before continuing to sing.

**But you've got something they don't**  
**Yeah you've got something they don't**  
**You've just gotta keep your eyes open**

**Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown**  
**Everybody's watching to see the fallout**  
**Even when you're sleeping, sleeping**  
**Keep your ey-eyes open**  
**Keep your ey-eyes open**  
**Keep your ey-eyes**

**Keep your feet ready **  
**Heartbeat steady **

"Your heart was anything but steady." Edward laughed childishly.

**Keep your eyes open**  
**Keep your aim locked**  
**The night goes dark**  
**Keep your eyes open**

**(Keep your eyes open _[4x]_)**

**Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown**  
**Everybody's watching to see the fallout**  
**Even when you're sleeping, sleeping**

**Keep your ey-eyes open**  
**Keep your ey-eyes open**  
**Keep your ey-eyes open**  
**Keep your ey-eyes open**  
**Keep your ey-eyes open **

"I think that's been my favourite one." Jasper drawled.

"It would be." Alice said fondly.

"So you write songs about anything?" Rosalie asked.

"Pretty much, so long as I can get a tune in my head and some lyrics or the chorus I can, the rest just spirals on from there." I said.

"So technically, you could write a song right know if we gave you a prompt." Jasper said.

"It may be possible." I said hesitantly.

"Will you try?" Esme asked, so eagerly that it was impossible for me to even consider disagreeing.

"Yes."

"Oh! I have a good prompt." Emmett said bouncing. "Human food!"

I looked at him in disbelief, "you want me to sing about _food_?" I asked, to confirm my beliefs.

"Maybe that's not the easiest thing to write about Babe." Rosalie told him, trying to be as tactful as possible.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." He said sullenly.

"How about your friends in Phoenix?" Esme asked me.

"We weren't close, in fact we were barely even friends." I admitted.

"What about Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Hold on!" I said loudly.

"What is it?" Edward asked frantically.

"I have an idea, do you have any Chamomile tea, Esme?" I asked excitedly.

"Of course, dear, but if you don't mind me asking, why?" She said as she stood up to make it.

"I usually have it while I write, it relaxes me." I said blushing.

"A tradition." Carlisle chucked. "Everyone has one."

"Really?" I asked. "What's yours, Edward?"

"I always have to go for a run before composing a song." He said, if he could blush, he would have been red.

"Here you go dear." Esme said, handing me the steaming mug. I took a sip, then accepted the pen Alice was offering me. Carlisle handed me my songbook, and I flicked to the first clean page.

**Edward's PoV**

I watched as Bella scribbled on the page, occasionally humming a tune or sipping her tea, every now and then she'd pick up the guitar and strum a few chords and then either smile or shake her head and frown.

It was inspiring to watch, even though they attempted to hide it, the whole family were engrossed by her intensive concentration.

After her cup of tea and another twenty minutes she threw the pen down and stretched.

"Done," she announced with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Let's hear it then." Alice chirped, thrusting the guitar towards my love.

* * *

_I do not own Twilight or the song 'Eyes Open' by Taylor Swift_

_Please R&R_

_So Bella wrote a song... I know what it is, do you? There have been some hints throughout the past few chapters, but heres another:_

_-Everytime in the song Taylor refers to 'he' as in in a boyfriend, it will be changed to 'they' to refer to Bella's friends ;)_

_Any correct guesses get a mention, make sure you say its your guess though, or else I might think you're suggesting a song _

_Thanks _


	9. Begin Again

"Ok," I said nervously, "This song is called Begin Again."

Alice bounced as she waited.

**Took a deep breath in the mirror**  
**_They_ didn't like it when I wore _flat shoes  
_**

"Who didn't like it?" Esme asked.

"My 'friends' in Phoenix, they were very...girly." I said

**But I do  
**

"They look nice on you." Edward whispered in my ear.

**Turned the lock and put my headphones on  
****_They _always said _they_ didn't get this song  
****But I do, I do **

"Pfft. Who cares what they do or don't get?" Rosalie snorted.

**Walked in expecting you'd be late **

"Who?" Alice chirped.

"Edward." I said simply, before continuing with the song.

**But you got here early and you stand and wave**  
**I walk to you **

"You always look so stunning when you are walking towards me." Edward whispered.

**You pull my chair out and help me in**  
**And you don't know how nice that is**  
**But I do **

"It's manners, and you deserve it." He said.

"Nobody has ever done that for me before though." I said.

"Well than they don't deserve you."

**And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid **

Esme smiled softly, Edward had been so much happier with Bella.

**I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause _they _never did **

I'm beginning to dislike these people very much." Emmett growled.

**I've been spending the last _few years_**  
**Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end **

"Years?" Esme asked.

"Charlie and Renee broke up, and Renee would have a new boyfriend every month."

**But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again**

**_They _said _they_ never met one girl**  
**Who had as many James Taylor records as you**

Edward laughed, obviously recalling the conversation we'd had about James Taylor a few weeks ago.

**But I do**  
**We tell stories and you don't know why**  
**I'm coming off a little shy **

"I have a vague idea." He said.

**But I do**

**But you throw your head back laughing like a little kid**  
**I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause _they_ never did**  
**I've been spending the last _few years_**  
**Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end**  
**But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again **

"I Like the chorus, it's amazing how beautiful it sounds." Rosalie admitted.

**And we walked down the block to my car and I almost brought _them _up **

"So why didn't you?" He queried.

"I'm pretty sure I say."

**But you start to talk about the movies that your family watches**  
**Every single Christmas and I won't talk about that **  
**And for the first time, what's past is past **

"I still would have liked to hear it you know." He said softly.

"I know, but I realised that they're in Phoenix and I am here, with you." I said.

**Cause you throw your head back laughing like a little kid**  
**I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause _they_ never did**  
**I've been spending the last _few years_**  
**Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end**  
**But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again**

**But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again **

"I loved that one." Edward purred in my ear.

"You have to say that, I complimented you a lot." I snorted.

"I can't believe you think I laugh like a kid." He grumbled, causing everyone else to laugh at his pout.

"You do, so suck it up and laugh with us." I said through my chuckles.

* * *

_I do not own Twilight or the song Begin Again by Taylor Swift._

_Please R&R_

_Wow, there were so many great guesses guy :) You all made my day. Unfortunately nobody got it [one person suggested I do it at some point, they were so close!] but a lot of people thought it was gonna be 'Mine'. While writing the last chappy, I was torn between Mine and Begin Again, but Begin Again won, partially because I love it and partially because there's a lot of humany things in mine. (collage, working part-time) that wouldn't fit with Edward._


	10. Innocent

"I want to choose," Alice said, extending the end of the word 'choose' as she flicked through the book. "Innocent."

I smiled before starting the song.

**I guess you really did it this time **

"Did what?" Emmett asked.

"Shut up!" Rosalie hissed.

**Left yourself in your warpath**  
**Lost your balance on a tightrope**  
**Lost your mind tryin' to get it back **

They all winced - except Carlisle - they'd all lost their balance before. Killing harmless humans.

**Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?**

Rosalie and Jasper nodded.

**Always a bigger bed to crawl into **

"I used to do that a lot." Rosalie admitted. "My parents' bedroom was beautiful."

**Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything **

"Well, I sure didn't believe in vampires." Emmett laughed.

**And everybody believed in you? **

"Parents will always believe in their children." Esme said.

**It's alright, just wait and see**  
**Your string of lights is still bright to me **

Edward's eyes widened slightly, starting to grasp the song.

**Oh, who you are is not where you've been.**  
**You're still an innocent,**  
**You're still an innocent. **

"No we aren't." He said, causing the others to gasp as they caught on.

**Did some things you can't speak of**  
**But at night you live it all again **

They all seemed amazed.

**You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now**  
**If only you would seen what you know now then **

"Amazing." Carlisle murmured, too quietly for Bella to hear.

**Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catchin' days?**

"Me and my brothers used to catch fireflies." Emmett said.

**When everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you**  
**Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep**  
**Before the monsters caught up to you?**

**It's alright, just wait and see**  
**Your string of lights is still bright to me**  
**Oh, who you are is not where you've been**  
**You're still an innocent**  
**It's okay, life is a tough crowd**  
**_forever young_, and still growin' up now **

If they had any doubts about the meaning of the son, they were gone now.

**Who you are is not what you did.**  
**You're still an innocent.**

**Time turns flames to embers**  
**You'll have new Septembers **

"True." Alice murmured.

**Every one of us has messed up too **

"Even you?" Edward asked.

"Especially me." I stated, thinking of the whole Jacob fiasco.

**Lives change like the weather**  
**I hope you remember**  
**Today is never too late to be brand new **

"You made me brand new." Edward sighed.

**It's alright, just wait and see**  
**Your string of lights is still bright to me**  
**Oh, who you are is not where you've been**  
**You're still an innocent.**  
**It's okay, life is a tough crowd **

"That's certainly true." Alice sighed.

**_forever young,_ and still growin' up now**  
**Who you are is not what you did**  
**You're still an innocent. **

"Thanks Bella." Esme whispered.

I smiled in return, the song was almost finished and if I stopped, I'd ruin the impact of the final lines.  
**You're still an innocent.**

**Lost your balance on a tightrope.**  
**It's never too late to get it back. **

"That was stunning." Esme said, tears that couldn't fall, in her eyes.

"I thought of you all while writing it, I hoped you'd like it." I admitted.

"Like it? It was very insightful and beautifully written." Carlisle exclaimed.

* * *

_I don't own twilight or the song Innocent by Taylor Swift._

_Please R&R_

_Sorry it's so short, I just wanted to update before I went to bed. Next chapter WILL be longer, promise._


	11. Girl at Home

Emmett grabbed the book, a huge grin overtaking his face as his flicked through the pages faster than I thought was possible.

"Girl at Home." He stated finally.

"This one, is the one I wrote for Mike." I said, blushing.

"You wrote a song for Mike?" Rosalie gaped.

"He's an absolute dog!" Alice half shouted.

"I'll kill him." Edward vowed.

"No! Don't worry, it's not that sort of song!" I insisted.

"What sort of song is it then?" Jasper asked.

"I'll show you." I said, and started to play.

**Don't look at me,**  
**You've got a girl at home, **

"Ok, then, maybe I like this song." Edward sighed.

**And everybody knows that,**  
**Everybody knows that,**  
**Don't look at me,**  
**You've got a girl at home,**  
**And everybody knows that. **

"What a disgusting boy." Esme said sadly.

"I completely agree." Edward said, sniffing.

**I don't even know her, **

"What?" Alice asked.

"Well I don't, I only know the fake Jessica." I said.

"That is true, she can be kind." Edward said.

**But I feel a responsibility,**  
**To do what's upstanding and right, **

Esme smiled and nodded.

**It's kinda like a code, yeah,**  
**And you've been getting closer and closer,**  
**And crossing so many lines. **

"Way too many lines." Edward growled.

Jasper tried to calm him slightly, although he was amused at how the human's name could rile Edward up.

**And it would be a fine proposition,**  
**If I was a stupid girl, **

"You're a very smart girl." Carlisle complimented.

**But honey I am no-one's exception, **

"Damn right." Edward growled, looking in my eyes.

"Language." Esme scolded half-heartedly.

**This I have previously learned. **

"Renee was way too many peoples' exception." I explained, when the looked confused.

**So don't look at me,**  
**You've got a girl at home,**  
**And everybody knows that,**  
**Everybody knows that,**

"That is true, the gossips in this stupid place are unbelievable." Rosalie tutted.

"Weren't you gossiping before about that seventeen year old girl who is dating three guys." Emmett said, rather amused.

"As I said," Rosalie sniffed, "The gossips are unbelievable."

**Don't look at me,**  
**You've got a girl at home,**  
**And everybody knows that,**  
**Everybody knows that, **

Emmett snickered at the look on his wife's face.

**I see you turn off your phone,**  
**And now you got me alone, **

"He has an insane ability to corner you when I'm not around." Edward grumbled.

**And I say,**  
**Don't look at me,**  
**You've got a girl at home,**  
**And everybody knows that,**  
**Everybody knows that.**

**I just wanna make sure,**  
**You understand perfectly,**  
**You're the kind of man who makes me sad, **

Esme smiled proudly, the young woman certainly had the correct ideas in her life.

**While she waits up,**  
**You chase down the newest thing, **

"He is most repulsive." Rosalie and Alice scowled.

**And take for granted what you have. **

"He really does take everything that he has for granted." Rosalie said.

"He needs some sense knocked into him." Jasper said creepily.

**And it would be a fine proposition,**  
**If I was a stupid girl,**  
**And yeah I might go with it,**  
**If I hadn't once been just like her. **

"Like her?"

"I had to deal with many of Renee's broken hearts after she had found out that someone had cheated on her. It was awful."

**Don't look at me,**  
**You've got a girl at home,**  
**And everybody knows that,**  
**Everybody knows that,**  
**Don't look at me,**  
**You've got a girl at home,**  
**And everybody knows that,**  
**Everybody knows that,**  
**I see you turn off your phone,**  
**And now you've got me alone,**  
**And I say,**  
**Don't look at me,**  
**You've got a girl at home,**  
**And everybody knows that,**  
**Everybody knows that.**

**Call a cab,**  
**Lose my number,**  
**You're about to lose your girl, **

"He will be soon, she's been considering calling it off for a few weeks now." Edward admitted.

"As she should, this boy doesn't sound good for her." Carlisle said, momentarily looking quite threatening- for a doctor.

**Call a cab,**  
**Lose my number,**  
**Let's consider this lesson learned. **

"He wouldn't learn this lesson, if it was taught at school." Alice snorted, delicately.

**Don't look at me,**  
**You've got a girl at home,**  
**And everybody knows that,**  
**Everybody knows that,**  
**Don't look at me,**  
**You've got a girl at home,**  
**And everybody knows that,**  
**Everybody knows that,**  
**Wanna see you pick up your phone,**  
**And tell her you're coming home,**  
**Don't look at me,**  
**You've got a girl at home,**  
**And everybody knows that,**  
**Everybody knows that,**  
**Don't look at me,**  
**You've got a girl at home,**  
**And everybody knows that,**  
**Everybody knows that.**

**It would be a fine proposition,**  
**If I hadn't once been just like her. **

"You should write more songs about Mike." Edward smirked.

"You would love that wouldn't you." I chuckled.

"If they're like this one, then I certainly would." He said.

"You really do have a way of making your point through your songs. And you're a spectacular singer." Carlisle smiled.

"I used to sing with Renee when I lived in Phoenix." I grinned.

"Well, we're honoured you'd sing for us." Esme smiled.

* * *

_I do not own Twilight or the song 'Girl at Home' by Taylor Swift._

_Please R&R _

_Thanks for all the suggestions and reviews. I'm sorry I took so long to update._

_Lots of people have recommended Back To December,but I'm struggling to put it into context for Bella :S._

_Also I thinking about doing a companion story,where Edward sings to Bella. The songs will all be ED SHEERAN WOOOOO! (sorry, I just love Ed, I'm calm now I promise) what do you think?_


	12. Long Live

"I would like to choose... Long Live." Rosalie said.

"I like this one," I murmured, "although, it is quite long."

I started to strum the opening tune.

**I said remember this moment, in the back of my mind**

"What moment?" Edward said, curiously.

Alice shushed him as she leaned forwards eagerly.

**The time we stood with our shaking hands**  
**The crowds in the stands went wild **

"You're too shy to be in the spotlight Bells." Emmett chuckled.

I just glared in retaliation.

**We were the Kings and the Queens**  
**And they read off our names**  
**The night you danced like you knew our lives**  
**Would never be the same **

"When was this." Edward asked.

"It'll become clear soon, so shush." I said.

**You held your head like a hero**  
**On a history book page **

Jasper chuckled at that.

**It was the end of a decade**  
**But the start of an age **

**Long live the walls we crashed through **

"Tent walls more like." Alice chuckled.

"It was during the newborn army's attack." Edward said suddenly.

**All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you**  
**I was screaming long live all the magic we made**  
**And bring on all the pretenders**  
**One day, we will be remembered **

"I like it. It's catchy." Alice murmured.

**I said remember this feeling**  
**I passed the pictures around **

"Pictures?"

I just shrugged. I did have pictures but none of them were of the actual attack.

**Of all the years that we stood there**  
**On the side-lines wishing for right now **

"You could never just be on the sidelines for me, Bella." Edward sighed.

**We are the Kings and the Queens**  
**You traded your baseball cap for a crown **

They all chuckled, except Edward who scowled thinking about the disastrous baseball match.

**When they gave us our trophies**  
**And we held them up for our town **

"Like I'd do anything for this town." Rosalie sneered.

**And the cynics were outraged**  
**Screaming "this is absurd" **

"They're cynics." Jasper said, as if that explained everything.

**Cause for a moment a band of thieves  
****In ripped up jeans got to rule the world**

"They did?"

"The newborns thought they wouldn't be punished. And the Volturi were working with them."

"Point taken."

**Long live the walls we crashed through**  
**All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you**  
**I was screaming long live all the magic we made**  
**And bring on all the pretenders**  
**I'm not afraid**  
**Long live all the mountains we moved **

"Now _that _is skill." Emmett laughed.

**I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you **

"No I think _that _would be skill." Jasper laughed.

**I was screaming long live that look on your face**  
**And bring on all the pretenders**  
**One day, we will be remembered**

**Hold on to spinning around**  
**Confetti falls to the ground**  
**May these memories break our fall **

"Fall?" Esme asked.

"When Victoria and Riley turned up, I was sure we couldn't win."

**Will you take a moment, promise me this**  
**That you'll stand by me forever **

"Forever." Edward vowed.

**But if God forbid fate should step in **

Edward's eyes narrowed threateningly.

**And force us into a goodbye **

"That will never happen."

**If you have _a family_ some day **

"What does that mean?" Edward almost growled.

"It means if I ever die, you better try your hardest to move on with your life. You will not run away to the Volturi again." I hissed at him.

His eyes widened.

"You will never die."

"That's the spirit." I encouraged.

**When they point to the pictures**  
**Please tell them my name**  
**Tell them how the crowds went wild**  
**Tell them how I hope they shine **

"Anyone would shine, just knowing you."

I blushed at Edward's comment.

**Long live the walls we crashed through**  
**I had the time of my life, with you**  
**Long, long live the walls we crashed through**  
**All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you**  
**I was screaming long live all the magic we made**  
**And bring on all the pretenders**  
**I'm not afraid**  
**Singing, long live all the mountains we moved**  
**I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you**  
**And long, long live that look on your face**  
**And bring on all the pretenders**  
**One day, we will be remembered **

"That was amazing."

"Thanks." I mumbled to Rosalie.

"I loved it, it was all about love and defeating what tries to break it." Esme smiled.

"Who's next?" Rosalie asked holding the songbook up.

* * *

_I do not own Twilight or the song 'Long Live' by Taylor Swift._

_Please R&R_

_THanks for the continued support. I love this song - although I do think it's better suited to Harry Potter- sorry. I hope you enjoyed this chapter,the next one should be up soon, enjoy!_

_I have a poll up, please vote!_


	13. The Story of Us

"I would like to choose." Jasper said, and Rosalie handed the book over to him.

I traced my finger along one of the strings as he looked, my fingers were throbbing, angry red lines across the tips, they would bruise. I didn't mind though, I hadn't played in so long, it felt nice to be holding a guitar again, it had been months.

"The Story of Us." Jasper announced.

"I wrote this one just before you left." I murmured, strumming the introduction.

**I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,**  
**How we met and the sparks flew instantly, **

"That they did, you were always bickering."Alice snickered.

"Like you and Jasper got along perfectly at first." Edward snorted.

Alice glared at him, piquing my curiosity.

**People would say, "They're the lucky ones." **

"You are." Esme murmured.

**I used to know my place was a spot next to you, **

"Of course." Edward murmured.

**Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat, **

"You were?" He said frowning.

"Of course, you were so hostile and distant."I said sadly.

**'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on. **

"Neither did we, Bells." Emmett chuckled.

**Oh, a simple complication, **

"Simple." They all snorted.

"There was nothing simple about me trying to eat you Bella." Jasper said.

"So are you saying if I was starving- near to death- and the was a-"

"Why are you starving?" Edward asked.

"You didn't feed me, I don't know! It's theoretical."I protested.

"So you'll never starve." Edward said smugly.

"Anyway!" I said loudly. "If I _was _starving and then suddenly there was a delicious roast chicken in front of me, would you want me to eat it?"

Carlisle chuckled.

"Bella, that's not fair." Edward said.

"I know." I said with a glare. "I am most definitely not a roast chicken, but the theory should be similar."

"I don't know whether to be amazed or worried." Esme said quietly.

"Just sing, Bella." Alice said with a bell-like laugh.

**Miscommunications lead to fall-out. **

"True." Jasper grumbled.

**So many things that I wish you knew,**  
**So many walls that I can't break through. **

"He is rather stubborn." Esme laughed.

**Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking, **  
**And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah? **

"It was."

**I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,**  
**And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now. **

"It almost was." Rosalie said sorrowfully.

**Next chapter. **

"I get it, like an actual book." Emmett laughed.

"Well done." Alice clapped.

**How'd we end up this way?**  
**See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy,**  
**And you're doing your best to avoid me. **

Edward sighed next to me.

**I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us,**  
**How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,**  
**But you held your pride like you should've held me. **

"I really wish I hadn't left." He said.

**Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,**  
**Why are we pretending this is nothing? **

"Because you're both stubborn idiots." Alice groaned.

**I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,**  
**I've never heard silence quite this loud. **

"I have." Alice said mysteriously.

**Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,**  
**And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?**  
**I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,**  
**And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.**

**This is looking like a contest,**  
**Of who can act like they care less, **

"Jasper and Emmett did mention it being like that at one point." Edward sighed.

"Well it was rather amusing, considering how awful an actress Bella is, and how much Edward struggles to lie to Bella." Emmett said.

**But I liked it better when you were on my side. **

"So did I." Esme said.

**The battle's in your hands now, **

"It was never in my hands, you had me on your side since we met."

**But I would lay my armor down**  
**If you said you'd rather love than fight. **  
**So many things that you wished I knew,**  
**But the story of us might be ending soon. **

"It's scary how accurate this song is." Carlisle said.

**Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,**  
**And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?**  
**I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,**  
**And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now.**  
**And we're not speaking,**  
**And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?**  
**I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,**  
**And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.**

**The end. **

"I added that part the night you left." I admitted.

"It was an amazing song, it really gave me an insight into your head."

"Fabulous, someone choose another song."

* * *

_I do not own Twilight or the song 'The Story of Us' by Taylor Swift_

_Please R&R_

_Thanks guys! We broke the 100 reviews bar. =) I'm so happy. And lots of people have been voting on the poll. The answers are quite close but I'll leave it up a little longer, if you want a chance to air your own view._


	14. I Knew You Were Trouble

Esme jumped at the open opportunity to choose yet another song. Grinning slightly she announced, "I knew you were trouble!" with a happy laugh.

"I must admit, I am intrigued." Edward said.

"That one it is then!" I announced.

**Once upon a time a few mistakes ago**  
**I was in your sights, you got me alone **

"Took us a while though, didn't it?" He said with a wry grin.

"Only because you were so damn stubborn, Edward." Alice interrupted.

"If it wasn't for your vision, I would have been a lot faster." Edward sniffed.

"Keep telling yourself that, Edward." Alice snorted. "If anything, I speeded it all up."

"You said you didn't get involved."

"Of course I got involved, stupid."

**You found me, you found me, you found me**  
**I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that **

"Of course I cared!"

"Edward, I wrote this when you left, so hush."

**And when I fell hard you took a step back**  
**Without me, without me, without me **

Edward pouted slightly, looking like a very annoyed, but somehow mature child.

**And he's long gone when he's next to me  
****And I realize the blame is on me **

"The blame will never, ever be on you! It was all me."

**'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in **

Esme, Alice and Rosalie giggled slightly at that.

**So shame on me now **

"Everyone falls head over heels at some point." Carlisle smiled.

**Flew me to places I'd never been**  
**'Til you put me down, oh **

"It's quite catchy." Alice grinned.

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
**So shame on me now**  
**Flew me to places I'd never been**  
**Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground **

Edward winced at that part. He had left her lying on the cold, hard ground.

**Oh, oh,**

"That's what she said!" Emmett hollered.

Esme scolded him furiously.

** trouble, trouble, trouble**  
**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

**No apologies, he'll never see you cry **

"I've seen you cry." Edward said.

"Idiot." Rosalie groaned.

"Agreed." Alice said.

"What?" He said in confusion.

**Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why**  
**You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning **

Edward frowned, maybe he was so absorbed in trying to cut all ties, that he hurt Bella way more than she would have been, had he been blunt.

**Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street **

"Who said that?"

"Lot's of people; the nurses at the hospital; girls at school; even Charlie mentioned it."

"They were wrong."

**A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be **

Edward frowned.

**And now I see, now I see, now I see**

**He was long gone when he met me **

Esme sighed, why hadn't she stopped her son from leaving? All this could have been prevented if they had just stayed. Maybe Bella and Edward's relationship would be better, they wouldn't feel so self conscious or afraid that they would somehow ruin everything.

**And I realize the joke is on me, hey! **

"It wasn't a joke."

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
**So shame on me now**  
**Flew me to places I'd never been**  
**'Til you put me down, oh**  
**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
**So shame on me now**  
**Flew me to places I'd never been**  
**Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground**  
**Oh, oh,**

Emmett snickered but didn't say anything, fearing his wife's wrath.

** trouble, trouble, trouble**  
**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

**And the saddest fear comes creeping in **

"What?"

**That you never loved me_ at all_ or anyone, or anything, yeah **

"What?" Edward said shocked.

"People think some strange things when they are hurting." I defended myself, indignantly.

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in **

"Big trouble." Rosalie agreed.

"Oh, yeah, he's a total rebel."Jasper snickered.

**So shame on me now**  
**Flew me to places I'd never been**  
**'Til you put me down, oh**  
**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
**So shame on me now**  
**Flew me to places I'd never been**  
**Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground **

Esme winced.

**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**  
**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
**Trouble, trouble, trouble**  
**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
**Trouble, trouble, trouble **

"There you go!" I announced, placing the guitar next to me and accepting the glass of water that was in Edward's hand.

"That was great!" Alice chirped.

"Thank you." I said. "Who's turn is it to choose next?"

"Mine." Everyone except Esme and Carlisle said.

I sighed lightly, they were taking advantage of my poor human memory. Oh, well.

"Someone just pick, I think the order has flown out the window." I murmured.

After a brief squabble, Emmett was holding the book.

* * *

_I do not own Twilight or the song 'I Knew You Were Trouble' by Taylor SWift._

_Please R&R_

_Thanks for all the support I am getting, I love all you guys!_


	15. Better Than Revenge

"Better than revenge." Emmett announced loudly.

I snorted, in humour.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked.

"I wrote this after I heard Jessica and Lauren plotting to steal you away from me, and it's about what would happen had they succeeded."

"They never will."

"I know, but the song was fun to write."

"Let's hear it then." Alice chirped.

**"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"**

**Ha!**  
**Time for a little revenge **

"So far, so good." Emmett grinned.

**The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...**  
**I had it all, I had him right where I wanted him **

"You make it sound like you had a plan." He said amusedly.

"Oh Edward, girls always have a plan."Alice said sympathetically.

**She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause **

"You are rather sarcastic in this song." Rosalie chuckled.

**She took him faster than you could say "sabotage" **

Esme giggled.

**I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it**  
**I underestimated just who I was dealing with **

"Never under estimate your opponent." Jasper said seriously, causing everyone to snicker.

**She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum**  
**She underestimated just who she was stealing from **

"You get good revenge then?" Edward asked.

"A girl put gum in my hair when I was thirteen, she's regretted it ever since." I said.

"Why?"

"I invited her over for a sleepover-"

"The horror!" Emmett screamed.

"-and shaved her head."

Silence. They all looked completely startled. Rosalie was holding onto her golden locks tightly.

**She's not a saint **

"The world would be doomed if she was." Edward sighed.

**And she's not what you think**  
**She's an actress, whoa**

"I prefer the term bi-"

"Rosalie!" Esme admonished, cutting her off.

**She's better known**  
**For the things that she does**  
**On the mattress, whoa **

Emmett laughed loudly, shaking the very foundations of the house. Even Carlisle could not hide his smile.

**Soon she's gonna find**  
**Stealing other people's toys **

"Edward's a toy." Emmett laughed.

"You're hilarious." Rosalie deadpanned.

**On the playground won't**  
**Make you many friends **

"That is true."

**She should keep in mind**  
**She should keep in mind**  
**There is nothing I do better than revenge **

Rosalie held onto her hair again, watching me carefully.

**She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list **

"Not the maturest approach." Esme sighed.

**She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it **

"Mike isn't." Edward pouted.

**I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling **

"That is extremely true." Alice giggled.

**And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things **

"Bella!" Edward gasped.

"It's true, you should hear her go." Alice giggled.

"Learning a lot about our innocent little Bella aren't we." Emmett said.

**But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know **

"What you wear helps." Alice said, faithful to her fashion.

**Or pushing people down it gets you where you wanna go**  
**They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me **

Esme smiled.

**But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity **

"That's a very good point." Esme agreed.

**She's not a saint**  
**And she's not what you think**  
**She's an actress, whoa**  
**She's better known**  
**For the things that she does**  
**On the mattress, whoa **

Emmett laughed again.

**Soon she's gonna find**  
**Stealing other people's toys**  
**On the playground won't**  
**Make you many friends**  
**She should keep in mind**  
**She should keep in mind**  
**There is nothing I do better than revenge**

**I'm just another thing for you**  
**To roll your eyes at, honey **

"She does do that a lot." Rosalie commented.

**You might have him but haven't you heard**  
**I'm just another thing for you**  
**To roll your eyes at, honey**  
**You might have him but I always get the last word **

"I agree." Edward said wincing.

**Whoa**

**She's not a saint**  
**And she's not what you think**  
**She's an actress, whoa**  
**She's better known**  
**For the things that she does**  
**On the mattress, whoa**  
**Soon she's gonna find**  
**Stealing other people's toys**  
**On the playground won't**  
**Make you many friends**  
**She should keep in mind**  
**She should keep in mind**  
**There is nothing I do better than revenge**

**Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?**  
**'Cause I don't think you do. Oh. **

"She doesn't have a clue what she's doing." Edward admitted, tapping his temple.

**Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?**  
**I don't think you do**  
**I don't think you do**  
**Let's hear the applause **

"I love your sarcasm." Emmett said wistfully, as if he was hoping she would give him a tongue lashing right there.

**Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)**  
**So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better **

"She could never be better than you." Edward said.

**She took him faster than you could say "sabotage" **

"I really enjoyed that one." Esme admitted, gaining shocked looks from all of her 'children' and her husband. I giggled slightly.

"Ok, I guess I shall choose next then." Carlisle said, taking the book from Emmett.

* * *

_I do not own Twilight or the song 'Better Than Revenge' by Taylor Swift._

_Please R&R_

_I have been wanting to do this chapter for a while now, but I had already done Mean and Piocture to burn and stuff, I thought I'd do some more serious-ish ones :)_


	16. The Way I Loved You

"The Way I Loved You." Carlisle decided after a brief moment of decision.

I smiled and picked up the guitar. This song was deep.

**He is sensible and so incredible **

Esme smiled at Edward's embarrassed face.

**And all my single friends are jealous **

"That is certainly true," Alice giggled, "The only person I know who isn't jealous is Angela. Well the only female at least. Then again a few guys are a tad jealous."

Emmett snorted.

**He says everything I need to hear and it's like **  
**I couldn't ask for anything better **

"I really couldn't." I murmured before continuing to sing.

**He opens up my door and I get into his car **  
**And he says you look beautiful tonight **

"As a gentleman should." Carlisle smiled.

**And I feel perfectly fine **

"Safe."

**But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain **

"What?" Rosalie asked, confused.

"The chorus is set after Edward left." I briefly explained.

**And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name **

"Well, a girl has to get her beauty sleep." Alice shrugged.

"Because you know so much about beauty _sleep._" Emmett smirked.

**You're so in love that you act insane **  
**And that's the way I loved you **

"That's the way I love you too." Edward smiled.

**Breakin' down and coming undone **  
**It's a roller coaster kinda rush **

"Falling in love is pretty amazing." Jasper said.

**And I never knew I could feel that much **  
**And that's the way I loved you **

**He respects my space **

Esme nodded, "He grew up so well." She said.

**And never makes me wait **

"Of course I don't." He smirked.

**And he calls exactly when he says he will **  
**He's close to my mother **

"She did love me, when we visited." Edward said, with faux pride.

**Talks business with my father **

"Well, in his eyes, fishing is a very important business."

**He's charming and endearing **  
**And I'm comfortable **

"Which is vitally important in a relationship." Rosalie said.

**But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain **

"Why the screaming and fighting?" Emmett asked.

"Because at least you were all still here, I would look like a right nutter yelling at no one." I admitted with a blush.

**And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name **  
**You're so in love that you act insane **  
**And that's the way I loved you **  
**Breakin' down and coming undone **  
**It's a roller coaster kinda rush **  
**And I never knew I could feel that much **  
**And that's the way I loved you **

**He can't see the smile I'm faking **

"Because I wasn't there." Edward said sadly.

**And my heart's not breaking **  
**Cause I'm not feeling anything at all **

"I wish we'd stayed." Alice said.

**And you were wild and crazy **  
**Just so frustrating intoxicating **  
**Complicated, got away by some mistake and now **

"Nothing will ever keep me away anymore."

**I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain **  
**It's 2am and I'm cursing your name **  
**I'm so in love that I acted insane **  
**And that's the way I loved you **  
**Breaking down and coming undone **  
**It's a roller coaster kinda rush **

"I love roller coasters." I admitted.

"Really?"

"Yeah, my Mum took me when I was twelve and I loved it, she promised me we'd go again, but I think she forgot all about it to be honest."

"I'll take you, we'll go on the fastest, longest, scariest roller coasters I can find." Edward smiled.

"Really?"

"Of course."

**And I never knew I could feel that much **

"Not many people do." Esme said.

"A lot of people never even find love, they go through life with someone they like, but it's not true love." Rosalie said.

**And that's the way I loved you oh, oh **

**And that's the way I loved you oh, oh **  
**Never knew I could feel that much **  
**And that's the way I loved you **

"That was so beautiful, but so sad." Jasper said.

"It was one of those songs that was really hard to put into words. It took me weeks to complete it." I said.

"I understand completely." Emmett lied.

"Of course you do." Rosalie patted his head.

"Who want's to choose next?"

"You choose." Edward said.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for all the beautiful reviews, we almost have 200 :O**

**Please R&R**

**Sorry for the huge delay in posting, things have been really hectic lately, hope you all had a great Christmas and a Happy New Year! :)**


	17. Love Story

"Hmmm." I flicked through the pages, I didn't want one that was too depressing. "Love Story." I decided.

"Sounds romantic." Rosalie said.

"Should I start?" I asked.

"If you're ready." Esme smiled.

**We were both young when I first saw you. **

"Edward isn't young." Emmett smirked.

"He looks young, though." I said.

"But, technically a fossil." Jasper teased.

I wrinkled my nose and snorted.

**I close my eyes and the flashback starts:**  
**I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air. **

"What balcony?"Edward said as he frowned slightly in confusion.

"It'll make sense soon."

**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns. **

"But you never even wear a summerdress nevermind a ball gown." Alice pouted.

"Just wait, it'll make sense soon." I repeated.

**See you make your way through the crowd**  
**And say, "Hello,"**  
**Little did I know...**

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles, **

"I get it!" Edward said loudly.

"Tell us!" Emmett commanded.

"It's a mixture of us and Romeo and Juliet, I really should have known."

Rosalie smiled slightly, "It is a very Bella thing to do."

**And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet" **

"Didn't he just, he almost shot me."

**And I was crying on the staircase **

"You shouldn't have been so worried, we're vampires." Esme said.

**Begging you, "Please don't go"**  
**And I said...**

**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone. **

"The meadow."

**I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run. **

"You would have, if I'd asked." Edward chuckled wryly.

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,**  
**It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes". **

"Me? I think you were the one who took some convincing to say yes." Edward smirked.

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you. **

"At least you were safe, well as safe as you can be with a vampire." Esme laughed.

**We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew **

"Edward's already dead..." Emmett deadpanned.

**So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while. **

I smiled as I sang.

**Oh, oh.**

**'cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,**  
**And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"**  
**But you were everything to me,**  
**I was begging you, "Please don't go"**  
**And I said...**

**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.**  
**I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.**  
**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.**  
**It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes". **

"Was this written before or after _you _said yes?" Alice said.

"After, but it had inspiration from before."

**Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel. **

"It's rather annoying when they do that isn't it?" Jasper said.

**This love is difficult but it's real. **

"It really is."

**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.**  
**It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".**

**Oh, oh.**

**I got tired of waiting **  
**Wondering if you were ever coming around. **

"So this was while I was gone?" Edward asked.

I nodded.

**My faith in you was fading **

"It's stronger than ever now." I reassured him, feeling slightly guilty.

**When I met you on the outskirts of town.**  
**And I said...**

**Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone. **

"You'll never have to be alone again." Edward vowed.

**I keep waiting for you but you never come.**  
**Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.**  
**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said... **

"Ooh, fancy." Emmett grinned.

"Shut up, you stupid oaf." Alice growled.

**Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.**  
**I love you, and that's all I really know. **

"Yep, that's _all._" Jasper smirked.

"Shut up Jasper, just because you're my husband doesn't mean I won't slap you too."

**I talked to your dad ‒ go pick out a white dress **

"It's beautiful, I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle in it." Alice said dreamily.

**It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.**

**'cause we were both young when I first saw you **

"That was truly beautiful." Esme sighed.

"Thank you." I said looking down, with a blush.

"Who's turn is it to choose next?" Jasper asked.

"I want to!" Emmett said loudly.

"But you've already chosen, lots of songs." Alice protested.

"So? I have a knack for choosing some really funny ones." Emmett said giddy.

"Oh all right, you may choose next." Alice sighed.

"Yes!" Emmett yelled, and grabbed the book.

* * *

**_AN_**

**_I do not own twilight or the song Love Story by Taylor Swift._**

**_Please R&R_**

**_Sorry for the delay, school teachers are laying on the course work and homework pretty heavily at the moment. Also this will only be T Swift songs, that was the point of naming this fic Loving Him Was Red. As I said before, I may do a sequel with Edward singing Ed Sheeran. I think I have a poll about it still, not sure though :/_**


	18. Stay Stay Stay

"Stay Stay Stay," Emmett decided finally. I relaxed, there wasn't anything funny about this song, I hope.

"Alright."

**I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night. **

"When was this?" Esme asked shocked.

"A while ago, we didn't almost break up though, Bella was overreacting." Edward smiled.

**I threw my phone across the room at you. **

"That wouldn't do much damage." Emmett laughed.

"It did to the phone." Edward smirked.

**I was expecting some dramatic turn-away,**  
**but you stayed. **

"Of course he did." Rosalie said.

**This morning I said we should talk about it. **

"Good, you should always talk." Carlisle nodded.  
**'Cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved. **

"Agent Bella." Alice laughed.

"I prefer detective." I said.

**That's when you came in wearing a football helmet and said "okay, let's talk." **

"Why were you wearing that thing?" I asked.

"I lost a bet to Emmett. You really don't want to know." Edward said shaking his head.

**And I said,**  
**Stay, stay, stay. **

Jasper laughed.

**I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time.**  
**You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad. **

"Everyone thinks it's funny when you're mad Bells." Emmett said, rolling his eyes.

**But I think that it's best if we both stay.**

"Me too." Edward said.

**Before you, I'd only _spoke to _self-indulgent takers, **

"That's why you're so shy then." Alice decided.

**that took all of their problems out on me. **

"They shouldn't do that." Esme said.

"It happens."

**But you carry my groceries, and now I'm always laughin'. **

"Another reason you two belong together."

**And I love you because you have given me no choice but to:**

**Stay, stay, stay.**  
**I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time.**  
**You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad.**  
**But I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay.**

**You took the time to memorize me: **  
**my fears, my hopes, and dreams. **

"Of course I did, I love you and that means I know you."

I smiled at him.

**I just like hangin' out with you, all the time. **

"Or doing more than hanging out." Emmett said suggestively.

**All those times that you didn't leave;**  
**It's been occurring to me I'd like to hang out with you, for my whole life. **

"Good, because you're stuck with me now."

"And us." Alice added.

**Stay.**  
**And I'll be loving you for quite some time.**  
**No one else is going to love me, when I get mad, mad mad.**  
**So I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay, stay, stay.**

**Stay, stay, stay.**  
**I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time.**  
**You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad.**  
**But I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay, stay, stay. **

"I think he get's the point now, Bella." Emmett laughed.

**Stay, stay, stay.**  
**I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time.**  
**You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad.**  
**But I think that it's best if we both stay.**

****"That was sweet and catchy." Rosalie murmured.

"I want to hear about this bet." I said, looking at Edward and Emmett.

"It's not that interesting. We had a game of one on one rugby, if I won then he wasn't allowed to think anything crude about us. If he won, I had to dress like a Jock to talk to you."

"You lost then." I said.

"He cheated."

"You're the mind reader." Emmett laughed.

"You were singing the theme song for Scooby Doo over and over again!" Edward said.

"Here." I said, handing Edward the book. "Cheer yourself up and pick a song."

* * *

_**AN**_

_**I do not own Twilight or the song 'Stay Stay Stay' by Taylor Swift.**_

_**Please R&R**_

_**Sorry about the delay, if you read 'It's None of Your Business' then it explains that I have limited time for relaxation and time to type as I have a strict schedule to follow due to the fact I am applying for the RAF**_


End file.
